This invention relates to a fireplace cover, and more particularly to a free-standing fireplace cover.
Fireplace covers made of solid sheet metal are known in the art, as disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ D-178,132 Love June 26, 1956 D-206,473 Volz Dec. 13, 1966 1,590,396 Sutton June 29, 1926 1,606,112 Sutton Nov. 9, 1926 4,010,730 Mitchell Mar. 8, 1977 ______________________________________
The Volz patent also discloses a flat fireplace cover member supported for free-standing by separate individual front and rear feet respectively attached to the front and rear surfaces of the fireplace cover.
The following patents disclose solid fireplace covers incorporating reinforcing members:
______________________________________ 624,984 Scanlan May 16, 1899 3,789,825 Reiner Feb. 5, 1974 3,888,232 LeBrun June 10, 1975 ______________________________________
However, none of the above patents disclose a solid fireplace cover having a U-shaped, anti-torsion bar spaced inward to the top and side edges to provide marginal overlapping portions for the fireplace opening. Nor do any of the above patents disclose an anti-torsional bar having a circular tubular cross-section.
Furthermore, none of the above patents disclose a solid planar fireplace cover incorporating in combination anti-torsional reinforcing members and supporting feet to provide a stable free-standing fireplace cover.